As Time Goes By, Lessons from the Soul
by Lyhtning
Summary: Life, Death, Time, Inevitable, Change, Growth, Love, Friendship... Emotions I feel are written on these pages. Take them to heart, remember them, and use them wisely so others will follow. A recollection of the Naruto world, of sorts.


**As Time Goes By, Lessons from the Soul**

_-_

_Time flows by_

_People change_

_Shells of their former self_

_Growing stronger_

_The effortless sun_

_Watches in eternal silence_

_We all have this thing_

_Fighting Spirit, it's called_

_Want it, need it_

_Use it, fuel it_

_Live to watch the sun die_

_-_

_They smile back at you_

_Oh, how you've grown_

_Remember the days_

_Of innocence long gone_

_Now you know better_

_Now you are stronger_

_Now you are faster_

_Now you are harder to beat_

_The blackness of the shadow_

_Casts a glow of unknown_

_-_

_Tired eyes; why so sad?_

'_Live a life with no regret'_

_Your saying is long forgotten_

_The painted heart has many cracks_

_How much longer till the end?_

_How much longer till you sleep?_

_A kiss is the greatest gift from Death_

_-_

_Sadly, you think, "Why? When will it end?"_

_Even sadder, no one answers_

_Questions added to god_

_But they don't hear_

_-_

_A melody plays_

_The song of life_

_So simple_

_It has few notes_

_Time passes; it grows long and complicated_

_Winding notes –_

_Eighths – Fourths – Halves –_

_A composition that stretches_

_Past any amount of paper_

_Suddenly your answer appears_

"_It will never end"_

_The circle of life keeps turning_

_As endless as_

_The cosmos_

_A field of flowers_

_The never-ending sky_

_And you wonder, "That can't be true."_

_A field of flowers end_

_The never-ending sky is not really never-ending_

_Does that mean the circle of life_

_Has a destination?_

_Stops at one point?_

_Another question_

_Even the greatest scholars and minds_

_Cannot answer_

_-_

_Enough about life_

_It's hard enough_

_The "hard-knocks of life"_

_Trials and tribulations_

_Everyone faces_

_You are no different from the rest_

_But they must come_

_And you must overcome_

_After all…_

_They are what make you_

_Right?_

_Changes are what make you…_

_You._

_-_

_Remember that time_

_Those "ramen days"?_

_They were only yesterday_

_Yet you feel as if_

_A millennium has passed_

_Reminisce: such a sad thing_

_You remember the good times_

_As you live the bad_

_It's not fair…_

_Just not fair_

_But life's not fair._

_You hate that voice_

_The voice of cold truth_

_-_

_Enemies you fought_

_Enemies you made_

_Enemies you fight_

_Enemies you make_

_Friends you knew_

_Friends you had_

_Friends you know_

_Friends you have_

_-_

_Past; Present; Future_

_Here; now; there_

_History; a Gift; a Mystery_

_Fools look back at the Past_

_Fools waste the Present_

_Fools worry about the Future_

_Just live and be content_

_But that's hard already, isn't it?_

_-_

_The lessons learned the hard way_

_Are often the ones you recall best_

_Always do the right thing_

_This will gratify some_

_This will astonish the rest_

"_Walls to keep out the sadness"_

"_Can also keep out the happiness"_

_Didn't someone say that?_

_They must have been wise_

_And you must have been foolish_

_For never listening_

_-_

_Having so much power_

_So much strength_

_So much energy_

_Must be great, huh?_

_It's a pity to see it_

_Wasted on trivial matters_

_A shame to see the mighty fall_

_A shame to see what they wrought_

_It is infuriating_

_To see these gifted individuals_

_Waste their lives away_

_-_

_My dreams_

_Become distant apparitions_

_So far…far…far away…_

_I wish it were nearer_

_That way I could reach them easily_

_But what would the journey be then?_

_If stars were easy to touch_

_Do you think god would have_

_Made them so bright?_

_The initiative makes us change_

_The journey makes us stronger_

_The goal gives us joy_

_Let's celebrate tonight_

_-_

_The Four Seasons_

_A cycle of Life in itself_

_Spring; Summer; Fall; Winter_

_Birth; Life; Dying; Death_

_Spring becomes Summer_

_Summer becomes Fall_

_Fall becomes Winter_

_Then Winter becomes Spring_

_Death becomes Birth_

_Circles were meant to never break_

_-_

_Have you ever been in love?_

_Horrible, is it not?_

_Vulnerability is a trait_

_It opens your heart_

_Allowing people to see you for you_

_Allowing enemies to hurt you for you_

_Allowing strangers to touch you for you_

_They mess you up_

_Painful, is it not?_

_The best of armors_

_Can't stop the feelings from forming_

_You give them a piece of you_

_You give them your trust_

_You give them your life_

_To do as they please_

_They give back shards_

_They break your trust_

_They curse your life_

_You hate them_

_You hate life_

_You hate love_

_But…_

_If Love is so bad…_

_Why do people do it anyway?_

_They don't enjoy getting hurt_

_They don't enjoy the bad side_

_There must be something good in Love_

_That makes people continue, right?_

_There must be a good side_

_It sounds logical, reasonable, fair_

_But when has Love ever been logical?_

_When has it been reasonable?_

_Or fair?_

_But…_

_It's just a trial of Life, isn't it?_

_You'll get over it, right?_

_Then you give Love another chance_

_You open your heart again_

_Just a little, a tiny crevice_

_But enough for the pain to leave_

_And the healing to begin_

_Enough for the tears to dry_

_And the love to come in_

_-_

_Insert the pain and begin the tragedy_

_Insert the tears and begin the recovery_

_Time heals all wounds_

_But why wait?_

_Take a chance_

_Be different_

_Inspire others_

_You just might get a glimpse at Life_

_From a different point of view_

_-_

_Let's grow together_

_Let's fight together_

_Let's heal together_

_Let's cry together_

_This you say to your friends_

_Happiness written on your faces_

_Together you grow_

_Together you fight_

_Together you heal_

_Together you cry_

_It's inevitable though_

_Each day you lose someone_

_Their last breath escapes_

"_It sucks," you think_

_You can't change a damn thing_

_Not a damn thing…_

_But it's inevitable though_

_The people you knew_

_The friends you had_

_All smiling faces…fade away_

_You try to remember, you try your best_

_But you can't, they're gone forever_

_Such a flaw of Death_

_-_

_You were so young then_

"_I will find a cure for Death"_

_Looking back_

_You shake your head_

_You were hopeful then_

_Not yet used to the harshness of reality_

_Yet a small part of that boy or girl_

_You once were_

_Clings to your soul_

_You are still saying_

"_I will find a cure for Death"_

_The naïve little boy or girl_

_You once were_

_Did not disappear_

_They have hardened into the soul_

_You are now_

_-_

_Weakness_

_You dislike that word_

_Strength is what you seek_

_To protect and fight_

_But you were never weak_

_Just naive_

"_Those words should be synonyms,"_

_You think bitterly_

_The time has come_

_To prove your right; strength; will_

_No longer are you fueled by rage_

_No longer are you driven by revenge_

_No longer are you standing in the sidelines_

_It's time to step up, embrace it_

_You fight by your way now_

_You fight to protect those you call 'friends'_

_You fight to keep the bonds forged_

_You fight to live, dream, fly_

_You fight for yourself now_

_Never give up_

_It's the point of no return_

"_It's time to watch my back"_

_-_

_The recollections of your past_

_Memories, they are called_

_Thin ribbons connecting us_

_From the present to the past_

_And the future to the present_

_Don't ever forget them_

_They are the key to the future_

_We are like pieces of clay_

_Molded by people we meet_

_Until we gain shape and form_

_Without human interactions_

_We would still be that piece of clay_

_Underdeveloped_

_-_

_For the better_

_People leave their past _

_And delve into the future_

_Forget the bad_

_Remember the good_

_Leave the sorrow_

_Cherish the happiness_

_After all, it's those little things in life_

_That makes it worthwhile_

_-_

_Time has no master_

_It answers to no one_

_Like a winding river_

_It flows…forever_

_The sands of time will never run out_

_The effortless moon_

_Watches in ethereal silence_

_We all have this thing_

_Fighting Spirit, it's called_

_Want it, need it_

_Use it, fuel it_

_Live to watch the sun rise_

_-_

**Disclaimer: I didn't want this to interrupt the flow of the poem so I put it here…yeah. And do I REALLY have to say this! (grumbles)**

**A/N: Well…I don't know how to justify me writing a poem all of a sudden. It just…came to me. The mood was right, the song felt right, heck, even my background was right! And…the end result is this 12 or so pages of literature…about what, you ask? Life, Death, Time, Inevitable, Change, Growth, Friendship, Love…have I missed something? I'll leave it up to you. I'm not going to say who exactly this is about…again, I'll leave you readers to think about it! It could be about **_**everyone**_** in Konoha…even snippets pertaining to Yondaime or Itachi! Who knows? It's basically up to your interpretations I guess. (shrugs) The general idea speaks volumes, however. I'm sorry if this bored you to any extent, I just felt like the mood! (laughs) Anywhos, please kindly leave a review! Anything ranging from criticism to negative comments to positive comments to worship are welcome! Heh…the last part was a joke. I hope you enjoyed this and have fun deciphering meanings and picking out the lessons. Thanks for reading! (bows)**


End file.
